


baby lemme show you how to play

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy teaches Clarke how to play video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby lemme show you how to play

He loves his girl.

That’s something you should know right off the bat because he really does, he loves her like crazy. Some days he thinks that he might freak her out from how much he loves her. Okay…that might be a little extreme but most days he thinks that it’s true.

There are days though when she drives him up the wall. Like the way she refuses to hang up wet towels after she takes a shower at his place or how she’ll leave the tiniest bit of milk in the carton and put it back in the fridge instead of just throwing it out.

It’s all part of being in a relationship and he doesn’t mind dealing with her little quirks because she sure as hell deals with his. If you were to ask her what his are he thinks the first thing on her list would be his obsession (her word, not his) with video games.

Not only does he have a room in his apartment dedicated to gaming but he has almost every game console ever released and more games than he could probably play in a lifetime. One wall of his game room is basically a giant bookshelf with rows and rows of games that he’s been collecting since he was a child. Three large flat screens sit on the opposite wall in front of two plush leather couches. He even has a standing popcorn machine in one corner that is always full of fresh popcorn.

Needless to say, it’s where everyone he knows hangs out on the weekends.

Clarke doesn’t get it though. She gives him shit all the time about wasting his time playing video games and why does he need all of that when he has her?

Like he said, he loves his girl. He loves being with her and being with her but sometimes you just wanna shoot zombies in the head for awhile, you know?

One day he’s got an Xbox One controller in his hand and his feet up on the glass coffee table that sits in front of his couch, a cold beer resting on a coaster (he takes care of his shit, he’s not a heathen) that he’s been nursing on for a little while. It’s a rare day alone, when his roommate Monty is at work and Clarke is at school, and he’s spending it playing GTA 5 since he has the night off.

“I will never understand this game.”

Clarke’s voice comes from behind him and he almost spits out his drink because it’s barely five and he wasn’t expecting her til after eight.

“Hey, babe,” he says as he tosses the controller onto the couch next to him. “I thought you had school?”

Clarke rolls her eyes and tosses her laptop bag onto the other couch before dropping unceremoniously down next to him. “Class was cancelled.” 

She leans over to press a quick kiss to his lips but he catches her before she can pull away and kisses her properly. He loves the way she tastes, like strawberry lip gloss and the vanilla soy lattes she gets from Starbucks every day.

“Hi,” he says quietly when she pulls away and she giggles a little.

“Hi, yourself.” She looks at the screen, where his guy is paused mid run, a slurry of gunshot bursts around him. “I’ll never understand this game,” she repeats.

Bellamy chuckles as he leans back. “What’s not to understand about robbing people and stealing cars? It’s awesome.” 

“I meant that I don’t understand how to play,” she says like he’s an idiot but it’s not his fault he took it the way that he did. She’s never once shown interest in playing a game with him.

Except that time they got drunk on wine and played Mario Kart in their underwear until three in the morning. That was a fun night. 

“I could show you,” he says, his fingertips running up the inseam of her jeans at her thigh and she raises an eyebrow.

“Why does that sound so dirty?”

He grins lecherously. “Because your mind lives permanently in the gutter.” 

His heart races a little faster when she leans over (shut up, he’s attracted to his girlfriend, okay?) and she kisses the spot on his neck directly under his ear.

“Only around you,” she says, her voice low and seductive, and he swears if he wasn’t about to teach her how to kick ass at GTA he’d probably be bending her over this couch.

He shakes his head at her and practically throws a second controller at her before backing out to the console’s dashboard. “Turn that on before I turn you on.”

She giggles and says “Too late,” and he growls a little as he helps her sign in as a guest but then rolls his eyes when she pouts about not having her “Own little character.”

“It’s not a character, Clarke. It’s an avatar.”

He wants to roll his eyes again when she says, “Like the movie!”, and he wonders if he’s making the biggest mistake of his life trying to teach her about this game. They haven’t even made it to the loading screen yet.

“So what do I do?” She asks, looking down at the controller like it’s going to grow legs and start dancing across the floor.

“You press this to run,” he says as he puts her finger on the appropriate buttons. “Jump, crouch.”

His hand is resting on top of hers on the controller and the way she licks her lips when he leans in close to her makes it really fucking hard to pay attention to his own words.

“What do we do first?” She asks quietly and the words are barely out of her mouth before he’s knocking the controller out of her hand and leaning over her until she’s laying beneath him on the couch.

“Do you really fucking care?” He laughs against her lips and she shakes her head as she slides her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck and he groans when she bites playfully at his earlobe.

When they are both laying on the floor, sweaty and out of breath, she laughs and props herself up on one arm and leans down to brush her lips over the apple of his cheek.

“I really did want you to teach me how to play,” she says seriously and he laughs out loud before reaching over to grab the controller he carelessly tossed down earlier.

“Here, baby.” She takes the controller in her hands and fuck him if seeing his naked girlfriend holding a video game controller isn’t the sexiest shit he’s ever seen. “I’ll show you how.”

They play until they hear Monty’s key in the door and then they are laughing as they hurry to pick up their clothes off the floor, closing his bedroom door seconds before they hear the front door open and close.

“That was close,” Bellamy says breathlessly as he bends down to pull on his boxers but Clarke stops him before he can, drags her fingernails down the front of his thighs as she kneels in front of him. “Baby…”

“I think I’m ready for round two,” she says and then her mouth is on him and his hands are in his hair.

The only thing he can think about after that is that this game they play is better than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This was inspired by those awesome pics & video of Bob & Eliza playing Mario Kart today. Ya’ll know I had to take it to a dirty place ;)


End file.
